


Coming Back to You

by Anonymous



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on Wiki Discussions, F/M, Happy Ending, Major Character Undeath, What-If, slight angst, three shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: People say that the ones that you truly love the most always have a way of coming back, even after they're gone. And it turns out that Yoshi's beloved Tang Shen is no exception.(OR: Three scenarios in which Tang Shen comes back.)





	1. Scenario 1: Miracles through a Machine

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading some "what if" fics and AUs, which reminded me of the wiki discussions from way back then, so I thought to myself 'why not write a fic where Tang Shen comes back?' After all, she deserves a second chance.
> 
> Now, I've split this up into a three-shot type of fic for each scenario instead of mashing it all into one fic because I couldn't just choose one to write, so here are three scenarios all written out, like the description says.

New York City is a large place—and because of this, many people and groups have managed to keep their hideouts and overall whereabouts hidden from anyone else. Though, sometimes, hideouts don’t have to be hidden in order for other people to be unable to discover what others might be hiding inside—or what they are doing, either.

The Kraang are no exception, for now, they head towards the repaired T.C.R.I with a few cryogenic beds. In one of the beds is April’s mother, while in another is Tang Shen—the late wife of Hamato Yoshi, who had died upon trying to save her husband from a fatal blow of someone who'd betrayed them years ago.

It’s unclear why the Kraang have the two women in cryogenic beds and why they’re keeping their bodies, but as the Kraang prepare to abduct more humans, two familiar mutants appear.

“Kraang, it’s the mutants! Justin and Spy-Roach!”

“Destroy those mutants!” Norman shouts.

Justin charges up his eyes while Spy-Roach takes out highly explosive mutagen egg sacs.

“Oh, Kraang!”

Justin zaps them with his electricity and Spy-Roach throws his explosives at the aliens. The rest of them retreat, leaving the two with the cryogenic beds.

Justin roars at Spy-Roach, _“Hey, look at what we’ve found!”_

 _“It seems that we’ve found two beds holding Mrs. O’Neil and Tang Shen…”_ Spy-Roach hissed back.

Justin meowed, _“How about we resurrect one of them and keep the other for ourselves for the time-being?”_

Spy-Roach roared back, _“That’s a wonderful suggestion!”_

And so they carry Tang Shen’s body over to a machine. Spy-Roach pulls the lever, switching the machine on. It blasts a laser beam at Tang Shen’s body, and she soon begins to move. As she gets up, feeling all drowsy, she turns around, only for the ones who resurrected her to hide behind crates.

“Where am I?” Tang Shen wonders. “I thought – I thought Saki killed me…” She then looks at the machine. “…unless, someone brought me here, to this machine and—” She tries searching the room for the people who’d helped give her a second chance at life, but she can’t find them. _I guess there isn’t a point in staying here any longer, is there?_ she thinks.

She leaves the T.C.R.I, and wanders through the city of Brooklyn. As she wanders around, she finds a shuriken—the weapon that represents the Hamato Clan. _Yoshi…_ She then realizes that her husband is in New York. Upon this realization, she begins to search everywhere for him—but during her search, she steps over a loose manhole and falls into the sewers.

She quickly grabs onto the ladder, but before she can climb back up, she notices a trail of pizza boxes on the ground. _Strange_ , she thinks, but her curiosity gets the better of her, so she decides to follow the trail. After a few minutes, she finds some type of lair—however, it seems that there’s no one occupying the place. Upon entering, she sees a human-sized rat.

The rat turns around and looks at her, surprised. “Tang Shen…”

The woman raises an eyebrow as the rat says her name. _How does he know my name?_ “Do I… know you?” She then looks at his clothing, and sees the symbol on his robe. “Hamato Yoshi?”

“Yes,” the rat says. “It’s me, my beloved wife.”

They rush to each other and hug. Tears are shed as Splinter and Tang Shen share a kiss.

Soon, the turtles arrive and see their sensei with the woman.

“Sensei?” Leonardo sounds surprised upon seeing Splinter embracing the woman.

“Who is that?” Raphael asks.

“She reminds me of someone,” Donatello remarks.

Splinter and Tang Shen pull away from each other. Splinter then clears his throat and says, “My sons, allow me to introduce you to Tang Shen… alive.”

Michelangelo’s eyes widen. “…Mom?”

Tang Shen smiles at the turtle. “Yes. Since Yoshi is your father, I am your mother.”

Upon hearing this, the turtles now know that this will be a change in their lives—a huge one, for they’ve never really had a mother. But remembering what Splinter had told them of Tang Shen, they know this will be a change for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's the conclusion to chapter one! I'll finish up the other chapters later, but as of now, I hope you enjoyed reading this. :) Leave a comment to let me know what you think.


	2. Scenario 2: Help From A Newt and Tortoise

“Tang Shen…”

 _No – it can’t be her_ , Splinter thought. _She died years ago_. And yet, there she was, standing right in front of him. There was the woman he had married and settled down with—the woman that he thought he’d lost forever. Apparently though, he was mistaken, much to his relief and (albeit hidden) joy.

“Hamato Yoshi, is that really you, honey?” Tang Shen asked, surprised to hear such a familiar voice from the rat, who also happened to be wearing her husband’s robes. _Could it really be him_? she wondered. She hoped that she wasn’t mistaken, and that it really was Yoshi. But what if it wasn’t? What if this rat just somehow managed to get her husband’s robes and—

She quickly pushed those thoughts aside. _No_ , she told herself, _don’t think like that. Just wait for his response, then we’ll know_.

“Yes,” the rat answered her question, “it’s me, my dear.” He spoke with such honesty, before smiling at her.

“Mom?” Michelangelo spoke up. Since she was Splinter’s wife, it made sense to the turtle to refer to the woman as “mom.”

“How did you come back?” Splinter asked his wife curiously. “I thought I lost you for good after that fight with Oruku Saki.”

Unbeknownst to him, two mysterious figures ran off as he questioned her.

“It first started when I suddenly woke up out of a cryogenic bed,” Tang Shen began to explain. “I saw a bipedal fire-belly newt and a large tortoise in front of me. At first, I thought they were going to harm me, but instead, they lead me to the sewers. I found light while they were guiding me, and then I found you with these turtles.” She gestured to the four teenage turtles as she finished.

“Those two creatures must have been the Newtralizer and Slash,” Raphael said. “But I thought Spike betrayed him for his carelessness…”

Tang Shen looked at the red-masked turtle for a moment, a little confused at what he’d said before turning back to her husband. “Where’s our daughter, Miwa?” she asked, wanting to know what happened to her baby girl.

Splinter looked down at the ground, saddened upon hearing his daughter’s name. “She mutated into a mindless serpent,” he replied. “It turned out that Shredder—Saki—kidnapped her when she was a baby, and he ended up raising her, calling her ‘Karai.’ Thanks to my sons, she now knows the truth, but I’ve lost her again.”

“Who are these four?” Tang Shen questioned, gesturing to the turtles once more.

“These are my adoptive sons,” Splinter answered. “Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo.” He gestured to the blue-masked turtle. “Leonardo leads the team.” Gesturing to the purple-masked turtle, he continued, “Donatello is the brains of the team.” He then gestured to the red-masked turtle. “While Raphael is known for being hot-tempered and impatient, he _is_ caring at times.” He finally gestured to the youngest of his sons, the orange-masked turtle. “Michelangelo is the party-loving member, as he loves video games and pizza… a lot.”

“Nice to meet you, Tang Shen,” Leonardo said to the woman.

“Sensei told us so much about you since you’ve been dead,” Donatello said. “But now, you’ve been resurrected.”

“At least you stayed intact when you were in that cryogenic bed you mentioned,” Raphael added. “If you didn’t, then this whole reunion wouldn’t be a thing right now.”

Michelangelo walked up to Tang Shen, before giving her a hug. “Mom!”

Soon, April, Casey, Irma, Leatherhead and Ice Cream Kitty arrive at the turtles’ lair.

Upon seeing Tang Shen, April asked, “Who’s that?”

“April, Casey, Irma, Leatherhead, Ice Cream Kitty, allow me to introduce you to my wife: Tang Shen,” Splinter said to the four.

“Oh, right!” April recalled what she’d heard about Splinter’s wife. “I remember now. She died during that fight with you and Shredder, but then… how did she come back?”

“A bipedal fire belly newt and tortoise resurrected me after I suddenly woke up from my cryogenic bed,” Tang Shen answered the girl’s question.

“Tang Shen, meet April, Casey, Irma, Leatherhead and Ice Cream Kitty,” Splinter introduced his wife to the four.

“Nice to meet you in person, Tang Shen.” April smiled.

“Yeah, it’s good to finally see someone who hasn’t been seen for 15 years,” Casey commented.

“I like her already,” Irma remarked.

“You’re beautiful, Tang Shen,” Leatherhead said. “You look practically ageless, even after all these years.”

Meanwhile, Ice Cream Kitty simply meowed.

“Tang Shen, I would also like you to meet Timothy and Metalhead,” Donatello said to his adoptive mother. “I finally rebuilt Metalhead and unfroze Timothy.” Upon seeing the look on confusion on her face again, he clarified, “Metalhead is the robotic turtle and Timothy is that mutant blob with internal organs in that mutagen barrel.”

“That’s nice.” Shen smiled, before frowning. “But I never got to see my beautiful, baby girl…”

Splinter placed his hand on Tang Shen’s shoulder. “We’ll find her, Tang Shen. I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it’s been a while since I’ve updated. My sincerest apologies, but here is the final chapter and scenario! After this, I think I’ll write a little sequel focusing on Karai and Tang Shen’s mother-daughter relationship, because apparently no one’s written much about that before? This saddens me. In the meanwhile, please enjoy this chapter. :)

In T.C.R.I, an alien bat and alien mosquito are fighting the Kraang. Judging from their outfits, they are like a Batman-Robin sort of duo. The alien bat makes a sonic blast from his mouth to stun several Kraang, while the alien mosquito poisons them with his proboscis.

“Wingnut, do you see any humans around here?” Screwloose asks.

“No,” Wingnut replies. “We need to find them and rescue them from the Kraang.”

“They must be in the next floor.”

“To the elevator, then!”

They both go into the elevator. After a while, they are in the second floor and find themselves in the cryogenic chamber. They find one cryogenic bed, and there’s a body of a Japanese-Chinese woman in there.

“Screwloose, this is the only human we can find and she’s _dead_ ,” Wingnut says as they stand by the bed.

“Then we need to bring her to life before we can find the actual living humans to rescue,” Screwloose tells him. “Maybe Splinter will thank us, since this woman in particular looks a lot like his wife.”

“That’s because she is his wife, Screwloose,” Wingnut responds bluntly.

“Oh, well… that’s more of a reason to bring her back, then.”

They both take Tang Shen’s body and head back to the elevator. Soon, they are back in the room where the portal used to be. They find a machine and pull a lever. The machine fires a laser beam on Tang Shen’s body. Suddenly, she begins to wake up.

“That resurrecting machine really did the trick!” Wingnut remarks.

Tang Shen slowly gets up. Upon hearing the voice, she asks, “Who’s there?” She then sees Wingnut and Screwloose right in front of her. She becomes frightened at the sight of the two.

Wingnut quickly says, “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill out! It’s just a mask, see? Don’t go freaking out.” He then removes his Batman-like mask.

Tang Shen faints and Screwloose face palms.

* * *

 

After several hours, Wingnut and Screwloose both rescue all of the human captives and they soon carry the unconscious Tang Shen with them while they fly. Suddenly, they bump into Splinter and the Turtles, who were fighting the Foot Clan. The Turtles, Splinter, and their allies recover and come face-to-face with Wingnut and Screwloose. April, on the other hand, screams.

“AAAAAHH!”

“AAAAAHHH!” Screwloose screams.

“AAAAAAAAHHHH!” Wingnut screams.

“AAAAAAHHHH!” April screams again.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”

They continue screaming until April falls right into the sewers.

“Don’t worry, April! Uncle Wingnut’s coming!”

He flies into the sewers to find her. Screwloose uses a flashlight and sees Wingnut sitting.

“April? April?” Wingnut calls.

“Wingnut, let me define,” Screwloose states. “ _BABY SITTING!_ ”

Wingnut quickly gets back on his feet, and April gets up. She makes spitting sounds and looks disgusted.

“Sorry,” the alien bat apologizes.

* * *

Later, the two aliens get back to the Turtles.

“Who are you two?” Splinter asks, tilting his head.

“My name is Wingnut,” the alien bat introduces himself. “This is my friend, Screwloose.” He gestures to the alien mosquito.

“Hello.” Screwloose waves at the rat.

“Wingnut? That sounds like that nickname I tried to give to Mr. O’Neil,” Michelangelo remarks.

April immediately grabs Mikey’s face. “I’VE JUST HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR BIG MUTANT MOUTH, MIKEY! IF YOU WANT TO NAME MY FATHER, JUST TELL ME!” the Irish girl shouts, beginning to pull his mouth.

“OW – _OW!_ ” Michelangelo cries out in pain. “Knock it off! Cut it out – _quit it!_ I was just kidding!” He then notices something and a terrified look crosses his face.

“Mikey, you look like you’ve seen a Squirrelanoid,” April comments.

“I did! It’s there, right behind you!” Mikey quickly says.

“There’s a Squirrelanoid?”

“Right behind us?” Donatello asks.

T he Squirrelanoid appears with its two comrades. Everyone screams as they quickly retreat. The Squirrelanoids are puzzled by this as Pete and a Parasitica Wasp are watching. The Squirrelanoid shrugs its shoulders as Pete gives a face palm and the Parasitica Wasp rolls his head.

* * *

 

In an alley, the Turtles reside with the two brave aliens.

“Master Splinter, I believe she belongs to you,” Wingnut says, stepping aside just as Tang Shen steps forward.

“Yoshi…” Tang Shen trails off, noticing how familiar the rat is to her husband.

“Tang Shen…” Splinter whispers. Upon hearing his voice, Tang Shen immediately moves closer, as does Splinter—soon, the two are hugging each other tightly.

“Mom?” Mikey looks at the woman, raising an eyebrow.

Splinter turns back to the two aliens. “You both brought back my wife. What can I do to repay you two?”

“Well, help us find a nearby pizza restaurant before Wingnut and I collapse from starvation,” Screwloose responds.

Splinter smiles at the alien mosquito’s response.

“How did you two bring back Tang Shen?” Leonardo asks.

“It first started when he began our very first mission in New York,” Wingnut begins. “We saw the Kraang capturing people and taking them to TCRI. We broke in the building to rescue the citizens. We then found Tang Shen’s body in this cryogenic chamber. We then brought her to life with a machine that brings dead people back to life.”

“We grew up in New York City, where we became huge fans of Batman and Robin,” Screwloose explains. “We made our own outfits to resemble them and make us look like super heroes. And we’ve been best friends and partners ever since.”

“We must be going now to keep a look out for the Kraang. Farewell, Turtles.” Wingnut and Screwloose then fly away.

“Splinter, I’ve missed you so much,” Tang Shen says to her husband.

Michelangelo gives Tang Shen a hug. “Mom!”


End file.
